


Lycée de Brantford (Brantford High School)

by alayna09736



Category: Magcon (Video Blogging RPF)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-10-05
Updated: 2015-10-05
Packaged: 2018-04-25 00:50:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 227
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4940311
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alayna09736/pseuds/alayna09736
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Alayna was the new student at Aaron's high school. </p><p>Aaron wasn't new. </p><p>This is the story of what happened during their high school career.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lycée de Brantford (Brantford High School)

"Alayna!" Mrs Woodman called.

"What, Mom?" Alayna answered.

"Time to get up!" Mrs Woodman answered. "It's your first day of junior year at Brantford High School!"

"Don't remind me," Alayna mumbles to herself. 

After Alayna got out of bed, she went straight to the bathroom where she brushed out her short black hair. She then put in her 18" midnight blue hair extensions and went to eat her breakfast.

Back in her room, Alayna decided to wear her Ghost Town (The After Party) shirt, black skinny jeans, black ankle-cut socks, and black studded combat boots. She grabbed her black bookbag and ran out the door.

\------------------------------------------

Aaron was already up. He was at his bus stop, waiting to board the bus for his first day of junior year at Brantford High School. His best friend, Nash, had told him that they would be getting a new student that day and that she would be a junior (Nash was excited that it was going to be a girl), but Aaron wasn't so sure. Nash said things like this all the time, so Aaron wasn't sure if he was lying or not.

When the bus finally rounded the corner and stopped in front of Aaron, he was really bored. He decided to sit in the back, knowing that nobody would choose to sit back there.

How very wrong he was.


End file.
